Kamen Rider Spirits Chapter 18: Assault
Assault is the eighteenth chapter of Kamen Rider Spirits and the first story of the fourth tankobon. It is also the beginning of the ZX: Forget Memories arc of the story, officially introducing ZX and the Badan Empire to the readers and the debut of Ambassador Darkness. Synopsis to be added Plot After the events of the Stray Thunderbolt story, Murasame's head is taken back to Badan's base and reconstructed. He wakes up with no memory of who is or how he got there and panics when he sees that his body is nothing but exposed flesh and tissue mixed with wires, circuits and steel. He begs the surgeons to stop and asks what they are doing to him, only for a voice to tell Murasame to calm down as he was killed in battle and has now just been revived and reconstructed. Murasame is still confused as the shadowy figure explains that Murasame let out the "cry of God" and shall be reborn. The figure tells him to look beside his operating bed, only for Murasame to see a grotesque creature and scream as it is a monster. The figure tells him that "monster" was the man who saved his life and will be his pillar of strength. Murasame, still confused and amnesiac, gets stressed out and starts to cry and he can't remember anything and is horrified by what he sees. The shadow tells him that if he wishes to regain his memories to remove his loneliness and unease, he shall swear loyalty to Badan under a new name: ZX. If his loyalty proves useful, then "God" shall grant Murasame's fondest wish. Needle is disappointed with Asuma's failure after getting a report about Super-1's victory, deciding to send Mikage and ZX into the field to destroy the Earth's defenses and any Kamen Riders they encounter. ZX tells Mikage whatever the job is, he will do it so long as he gets his memories back. Mikage reminds Needle that just because most of Badan's generals are dead, that does not make Needle the boss of them. At Peterson Air Force Base, the NORAD US Headquarters in Colorado, a squadron of flying saucers appears in the sky and rains down an army of Commando Roids on Helldivers, with Murasame and Mikage as ZX and Tiger-Roid going down with them. Needle wonders how long ZX's "godly body" will last in battle. The Army and Air Force troops at the NORAD Base are caught by surprise as the saucers were not detected by the base's radar and begin manning the defenses. ZX gets caught in the line of fire, which irritates Tiger-roid when ZX stops and nearly gets hit by a shell. Despite his initial fear, ZX soon sees that he cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry. One of the gunners at the base sees this and gets scared, then all of the infantry open fire. Tiger-Roid tells ZX that these things in front of him are humans and they are glorified hypocrites, speaking of things like justice and peace when they make weapons of war and backstab each other for personal gain. If ZX wishes to have his memories back, he must destroy these lying creatures. A jet appears near the infantry and uses its heavy caliber guns to try to destroy the Badan forces, but it has no effect. In New York City, Hopkins, Bridget and Spike are in the diner watching a TV news report on the attacks on Peterson Air Force Base. As the news spreads across the city, people are becoming afraid and realizing Badan is real. Kazuya Taki is on his motorcycle heading for the base, only to arrive too late as Peterson Air Force Base has been reduced to a burning ruin in just 2 hours. Kazuya then sees ZX and the Badan forces getting away and in fury tries to ram ZX and Tiger-Roid, only for ZX to engage his bike's rocket boosters and fly off. Tigeroid recognizes Taki and mocks him for still believing in justice, as only the strong survive in his mind. Kazuya recognizes the voice of Mikage and Tiger-Roid says that since he is powerless to stop them, he informs the FBI agent they are attacking the Republic of Gamon next. Since the worldwide blitz attacks are so fast, nations of the world will be too pre-occupied mobilizing and rallying the defenses of their own countries to give aid to any other nations. Tigeriod says that even if there was still a fighter jet to use, Kazuya will not be fast enough to warn anyone of their attacks and laughs as he leaves. Kazuya holds his custom knuckle duster in a tight grip as he gets frustrated for letting them get away, only to be met by Joji Yuki. In the Republic of Gamon, Commando Roids begin slaughtering fleeing guerilla soldiers while searching for General Gwin's factory. Dr. Mami is escorting kids from her clinic away from the battlefield, only to be spotted by a pair of Commando Roids who lunge at them. Before any of them can be harmed though, Kamen Rider 2 appears and destroys them both with his Rider Punch, with the kids happy to see Hayato. Kamen Rider 2 comforts the scared kids, telling them not to cry anymore as they are safe and if they are good he'll give them some candy later. Dr. Mami at first chews out Hayato for taking so long to get to them, but she is happy he is here now. Hayato hears something coming and moves Dr. Mami aside, as Tiger-Roid emerges from the jungle bushes. The bored kaijin is amused that he can get to fight a Kamen Rider now, as the military presented little challenge to him. Meanwhile, ZX kills more of the guerilla forces, using his Cross Shurikens to decapitate them. As their spilled blood rains down on him, he sees a glowing apparition of a crying woman who embraces him. ZX is confused and wonders if the spirit knows who he is, asking for answers. He then hears something in the jungle and throws a Cross Shuriken, only for a shadowy figure to stop it dead and catch it in his hand. The figure is revealed to be Kamen Rider 1, who casually discards the weapon. ZX in a bit of a daze asks 1 if he knows who he is. Kamen Rider 1 says he does not but ZX is creating the worst memories for himself right now. ZX snaps out of his daze and prepares to attack, the two leaping into the air and propelling forward towards each other as their feet are about to collide in a duel of flying kicks. To be continued.... Characters Allies *Kazuya Taki Enemies *Ambassador Darkness *Eisuke Mikage *ZX *Commando Roids *Needle Notes *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Chapters Category:Kamen Rider Spirits